


Kevamie Greaser au

by McFaye



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye





	1. Chapter 1

The greaser au actually isn’t mine, it belongs to @paraps Fic is mine tho)  
Blood/ injury ment, idk  
—  
Kevin had been used to this, he knew this was a possibility. Getting in with a bad crowd was a bad idea, and he should have expected this. He’d been told that people having trust in you was a virtue, but to be wary about putting your trust in others. He couldn’t remember who told him that, but they were right. The cold wind stung the cut on his cheek and his bruises ached as he walked. He couldn’t go home, instead of helping him they would yell at him, and his injuries weren’t severe enough for a trip to the hospital. There was only one other place he could go. He made his way up to his boyfriend’s front door and pressed the doorbell.

  
‘What if he’s not home?’, ‘God I’m pathetic.’ Thoughts after thoughts came through his mind as he waited for someone to answer the door. He could hear noises from inside the house. Not exactly of a family talking over dinner, but the hum of a refrigerator and the sound of glasses falling on carpet, assuming their owner was startled enough to drop them when they heard the doorbell ring. Jamie.

  
The door opened and Jamie knew who to expect. It was a Saturday night and his parents were out, and nobody else but Kevin would come at a time like this. He opened the door with a cheery smile and greeting, which dwindled when he saw Kevin decked out in wounds and a red face.

  
“Kevin! What happened?” He knew Kevin spent his time with less than spectacular friends, but he always thought being part of the group gave immunity from getting beaten up for accidentally giving the lead guy a stupid dent on his car from a race.

“Can I come in?” Jamie nodded and stepped aside to let him inside, looking around once to see if anyone else was out. The guys who beat him up lived on this block, but they were probably still out.

Kevin stumbled in, somehow walking into Jamie’s house made him less aware of how much his wounds hurt. It wasn’t as extravagant as his house, his parents were loaded, but he never felt as happy and welcome there as he did at Jamie’s house. Something about it felt peaceful, like a family that actually cared about it’s other family members. Of course, none of the other family members were home. Kevin was glad, he didn’t want Jamie’s parents to see him like this. They always thought he was ‘such a nice boy’.

  
“What happened, what did they do to you?” Even though Jamie was smaller than Kevin and wasn’t the best at fighting, but he was always ready to defend him, physically or verbally. Of course they would probably just beat him into the ground, but he was happy to help.

  
“I just, I mean, I,” Kevin tried to choke out before tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes as his injuries pained him. Jamie knew better than to coax it out of him like this, the visible injuries looked way too painful, who knew where else he was cut or hit. He grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him upstairs.

  
“C’mon, I’m gonna patch you up. Let’s go hon.”

  
Kevin uneasily trudged his way up Jamie’s staircase as he looked back at him. Nothing was sadder than seeing Kevin covered in bruises with blood running down his cheek. Kevin grinned at Jamie calling him hon, then immediately winced when he felt the pain run through the cut on his cheek. Once they got up to the second floor, Jamie turned him around to get to the bathroom. He had him sit down on the sink counter while he rifled through the cabinet until he got his hands on a plethora of medical supplies which he set on the other side of the counter.

  
He picked up the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a clean rag and looked over to Kevin. He was already clearly trying to contain the pain, so this would be hard. He silently poured a generous amount onto the rag and slowly walked over to Kevin.

  
“What are you doing?” Kevin said as Jamie grabbed his face and turned his wounded cheek to him.

  
“I’m sorry Kevin, I’m doing this because I love you.” Before Kevin could fuss he pressed the damp part of the rag on his cut, and he bit his lip in pain.

“Oof, ngh, love..love you too.” As Jamie saw a small tear fall on his cheek he apologized again, Kevin (made the roblox death sound) tried not to cry out loud. After about a half a minute he took the rag away and picked up the boxes of bandages looking for the best one. He didn’t know anything about medical stuff, but he was hoping he was healing Kevin.

  
He finally decided on a box and took out a bandage and opened it, and carefully placed it over his cut.

  
“Theeerree… all better.” Jamie gave his boyfriend a quick scan. There were no other afflictions he could see besides bruises, which he couldn’t heal. But Jamie remembered that the people who roughed him up didn’t have the mercy just to cut his face and deal out some bruises.

  
“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Kevin ran his fingers over his bandage as he thought about it.

  
“I think I have a cut on my thigh.” Jamie exhaled. There was no way around it.

  
“Okay. Take them off.” Jamie picked up the hydrogen peroxide and rag again as Kevin shoved his pants off, while still sitting on the counter.

  
“The counter’s cold.” Jamie nodded and looked over to him. He had a huge cut across his right thigh. How he didn’t notice the blood on his pant leg earlier he didn’t know.

  
“Geez, you were complaining about the cut on your face? This is going to hurt a lot more.”

  
“I have thick skin.” Jamie looked down at his leg and snickered before changing his facial expression and apologizing.

  
“Okay, you’ve got a point. Alright.” He braced himself and Jamie cleaned his wound. Kevin grimaced and Jamie tried to distract him.

  
“So, what’s your favorite color?” Kevin laughed through the pain.

  
“You know it’s a tie. Lilac and maroon.” Jamie nodded and pulled the rag away. He looked through the bandage boxes and none of them were big enough to cover it. Instead, he took a roll of medical tape and gestured for Kevin to lift his leg. He wrapped it around his leg and Kevin realized his embarrassment. He was pantless and Jamie had his hands on his leg. He looked down into the empty sink.

  
“Thanks, Jamie.”

  
“Don’t mention it hon. Who would I be if I didn’t patch up my boyfriend?” Kevin shrugged. Jamie cut the tape with the scissors and stuck it to itself. Jamie then grabbed Kevin’s face and leaned in to kiss him.

  
“There you are, kissed it better for you,“ Jamie said. Kevin thanked him again and Jamie looked out the window. It was completely dark, probably about ten something. It was far too late to walk Kevin home, and though it was sad to admit, his parents might not even notice if he slept over for a night. Jamie looked back at him, and walked to his room, and opened his dresser. He picked out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that were a size bigger than his, and gave them to Kevin.

  
“Here, put these on.” Kevin nodded and Jamie left the bathroom and closed the door for him to change.

  
—

  
Kevin laid in Jamie’s bed at his invitation and fell asleep. Jamie went around his room and picked up a few things on his floor, stopping at his window. He could see the house that the main guy lived in across the street, and the upstairs light was on. It was no guarantee he was home, and even then that could be the window of any room, but Jamie still put his middle finger up to the window before closing the curtains, turning off the light, and getting in the bed next to Kevin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie woke up before Kevin in his own bed. He gently traced the bandage on his face so not to hurt him. He knew Kevin never wanted to be near those people again, and Jamie knew this probably wasn’t a good time for an ‘I told you so’. He slowly rolled out of bed and walked out the door, keeping an eye on hi, to see if he woke up. He took two steps down the stairs when he heard a snore from his parents’ room. They were back. They liked Kevin, but they would throw a fit for finding out he stayed the night in Jamie’s bed and they weren’t home, or for finding all the bandages on him, whichever they became aware of first.

He slowly stepped down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. He was planning on making Kevin some eggs or something but that would be too noisy, his parents were not heavy sleepers. He grabbed the box of cereal, two bowls, two spoons, and the milk from the fridge, and slowly made his way back up. He silently opened his door and closed it again. He sat the items on his desk as quietly as he could, Kevin stirring a little when he dropped a spoon. He arranged them so they were on opposite sides of the table. He only had one chair. So he stacked two of his beanbags on top of each other for kevin. With the cut on his leg, it might be more comfortable.

As he made the beanbags steady, Kevin sat up and stretched, opening his eyes. He looked over at Jamie and smiled.

“Snuck you some breakfast.” Jamie smiled back. He knew just patching him up didn’t make the pain go away, so he walked over to Kevin’s side of the bed and held out his arms.

“Jamie I can still get up.” Jamie shook his head and wrapped his arms around him, taking him over to the desk and setting him on the beanbags. He muttered a ‘thank you’, which Jamie responded to with kissing him on the forehead. Normally Kevin thought this was stupid, or at least pretended, but Kevin just giggled and his face flushed red. 

Jamie poured him some cereal and some milk and they began eating. They were relatively hungry, or at least Kevin was, so they didn’t talk while they ate. When they were done, Jamie grabbed the items and began his sojourn back downstairs, with probably awake family members. Surprisingly, he wasn’t stopped, and he didn’t see anyone downstairs, they were probably still asleep. He walked back into his room to see Kevin changing back into his clothes from yesterday, which Jamie put in the wash for him, although the bloodstain on the pant leg was still faintly there. 

“Leaving so soon?”

“Sorry. I really should go. If I don’t feed my dog nobody will.” Jamie nodded and escorted him to the door. He walked him downstairs and just as they got to the front door, they heard another snore. 

“C’mon, I’m walking you home.”

“You’re still in your pajamas.”

“I’m walking you home.”  
—

Back at school Jamie had been gathering his stuff from his locker, and due to dropping some of it, he had been alone in the hall, once he got it all together the bell had rung. He sighed. He stood up and made his way to class until bumping into Kevin’s chest. Kevin then wrapped his arms around him.

“Stop doing that, someone’s gonna see us.” Kevin shook his head. He pulled away and reached into his pocket.

“Here, put it on,” Kevin held a small, intricate ring in his hand.

“Kevin where’d you get that?” Jamie blushed as he reached for the ring.

“I could be romantic and say I got it from a dove that flew out of the sky, but I found it on the floor near the vending machine. I thought you’d like it.” Jamie shook his head with a smile. Kevin always was sweet enough to get him things, but more often than not they were unfortunately gotten through less than legal means. At least his heart was in the right place.

“Hey so, at about 9 do you think you can get out of class? Meet me by my car? I wanna take you on a date.”

“Well, I can try, but I don’t know how-“ He was interrupted by Kevin fishing something else out of his pocket.

“Got you covered.” Kevin was holding an exceptionally forged doctor’s note.

“I mean, you’re already late. What’s the rest of the day?” Jamie was going to protest, he was usually so committed to his class work. But like he said, it was just one day, and he couldn’t pass up a date. He took the note out of Kevin’s hand.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled and walked around him to get to class.  
—

Jamie awkwardly walked outside towards Kevin’s car. He was alone, and it was quiet, except for Kevin whistling as he leaned against his car. At the sound of Jamie’s footsteps he looked over to him and smirked. He stood up straight and Jamie could see he was holding a picnic basket.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, did you really have to write that I was getting nose surgery?”

“You don’t get out the whole day on a fucking cough. C’mon.” He walked around and opened the passenger door for his boyfriend. Jamie bowed and took his seat. Kevin walked around the other side and got in, setting the picnic basket in the back seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped over in the direction of the park.

“Kevin, slow down.” Kevin nodded and slowed down very slightly. Just because Kevin didn’t want to hang out with the bad guys anymore didn’t mean he would cease his habits, like driving over the speed limit, and picking up strange jewelry for his boyfriend.

Kevin stopped the car in the parking lot of the local park. He grabbed the picnic basket out of the back and took Jamie by the hand, leading him to the woods.

“C’mon, I wanna show you something.” After maybe seven minutes of walking through the woods, they came to a group of trees, and a lot of beautiful petals on the ground. There was a small creek running through it next to a large flat rock, perfect for a picnic.

“Kevin. It’s beautiful.” Kevin grinned. It was one of the rare times Kevin was smiling genuinely and not smirking. He led Jamie to sit down on the rock and set the picnic basket between them. He opened the basket and took out two juice boxes and tossed one to Jamie.

“Here. I know you like grape.” Kevin winked. Jamie had been calling Kevin Grape Man since homecoming when the black light made him out to be the perfect shade of purple. He stuck the straw into the box and made fake moaning noises as he drank, causing Kevin to burst out laughing. Kevin loved being Jamie’s boyfriend. He was usually so reserved, and usually only made small talk with other people, and on the other hand Kevin got to hear him make blowjob jokes. 

“The myth that eating a lot of something makes your,,, taste like it is fake.” Kevin drained his juice box and tossed it back in the basket.

“How do you know?”

“Because that’s not how it works.”

“Only one way to find out.” Jamie threw another juice box at his arm. Kevin’s face heated up as Jamie winked at him and he playfully punched his arm before jamming the straw in and furiously sipping.

“A little eager there, aren’t we?” Kevin looked down and drank at a normal speed. 

One of the old cronies from Kevin’s group looked at them from around the tree and scoffed. The group had originally agreed not to talk to Kevin again, but here he was, skipping class with his boyfriend, with a familiar ring on his finger. He’d have to call the leader and tell him Kevin gave his boy toy his family ring.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kevin took Jamie on the little picnic date, there was a lot more time left in the day. By the time they had finished eating it was only 11:30, they didn’t know what else there was to do. Coming back to school at about noon was a little redundant, seeing as they’d only be there for another three hours, but then if they didn’t go back, they’d have three hours to kill. Kevin shoved empty wrappers and juice boxes back in the basket and put it back in his car. Jamie opened the passenger door and sat down, buckling one of the top belts and one of the bottom belts on the other side, so it resembled a normal seatbelt. Kevin glowered at him.

“What?” 

“I’m not even putting the keys in the car until you buckle every single one of those belts.” Jamie jokingly rolled his eyes as he buckled the other two.

“Geez, you hung out with the bad kids, did unlawful things, shoplifted, etc, and you’re still so adamant about seatbelt safety.”

“Correct, darling.” Jamie snickered. Kevin started the car and set off for downtown.

“So what do you want to do?” Jamie hummed. They had just eaten, so getting food was right out. Jamie shrugged. Kevin’s eyes glossed over an estate sale sign.

“Found something to do.” Kevin parked on the side of the road and opened his door, gesturing for Jamie to follow him.

They walked up the driveway into the garage, which was devoid of people. Jamie said something about it being closed while Kevin slowly tried to put a small knick knack in his jacket pocket, until Jamie squinted at him with a frown, and he slowly took it out and lowered it onto the table. Kevin still had a bit of a bad habit of what he called ‘looking at things’, and what Jamie called ‘stealing’. He’d gotten much better since he’d started dating Jamie. One disapproving look from him was enough to make him put down all the gold in the world. 

“Well do you see a cashier around here?” Jamie opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“I do. If you want something you’re gonna have to pay for it.” 

Kevin spun around to see an old lady, who was probably the one running the sale. In all his years, he’d never been caught, even though he already put it down. Although there was that time in kindergarten when he took another kid’s crayon and got time out. Kevin muttered a small sorry and Jamie said a small hello. The old lady looked down at the ring on Jamie’s hand. She gestured to it.

“May I?” Jamie cautiously outstretched his hand and the lady grabbed it. She examined the ring closely, and Jamie tensely looked at Kevin for a way out.

“This is an exquisite ring. Where did you get it?”

“Uh, he got it for me..” Jamie used his other hand to point at his boyfriend. The lady commended him on the ring, and how he was ‘such a nice boy’ as if he didn’t just try to steal from her.  
—  
Ever since Kevin and Jamie started dating, nearly every other weekend was reserved for a date. Of course it was hard to do because if anyone found a greaser and a straight A nerd dating, not to mention they were both guys, they would probably both be beaten up, so their dates would be in places pretty much nobody else would be. That was the same reason Kevin set the picnic in the woods and not the park. Another unpopular date spot was the drive in movie theater. The movies always sucked, and the speakers were always spotty in terms of volume.

Jamie couldn’t help but feel bad about making Kevin drive him to every single date, but of course Jamie didn’t have a car, and to watch one of these movies one had to be in a car, and he wouldn’t want to end up wrecking Kevin’s expensive ride. Jamie had been needlessly apologetic, and even suggested just watching the movie sitting on the grass, but Kevin reassured him. He never minded driving Jamie around, it was fun watching him clutch the seat belts when he starting speeding, or watching him recline the seat all the way back to make Kevin laugh.

Kevin pulled into the middle of the yard in front of the screen. There weren’t any speakers this time, and the movie already started. Neither of them had any idea what the movie was about, but since nobody else was around, Jamie took the liberty of using his acting skills for voice over. With a deep voice he narrated that the man on the screen was a beekeeper who was in love with a reptile in a woman suit. Kevin face planted into his steering wheel laughing and Jamie looked at him instead of the movie, because rarely anyone got to see Kevin genuinely laugh. In Jamie’s opinion, it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Around three quarters into the movie was curled around Kevin in the driver’s seat and hadn’t been paying attention or using stupid voices for a while, and he was almost asleep with his head on Kevin’s chest. Suddenly a familiar car pulled in next to them, and Kevin’s heart stopped. It was the lead greaser, the one who had beaten him up for the most part, aside from a few other guys who had helped. 

Kevin turned the keys in again and slowly pressed the button to make the window go up, and he reclined his seat to a near horizontal point. Jamie had finally fallen asleep, and his leaned head closer onto his chest, and moving his arms from resting on his chest and wrapped them around his torso. He was so calm, but Kevin couldn’t admire it.

“Hey!” Kevin remained completely still, and held Jamie a little closer. He was starting to wake up.

“Mm, what’s going on, is it over?” Jamie mumbled. Kevin repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, it’s over, it’s okay, just don’t get up, don’t say anything, don’t breathe. Okay you can breathe but be quiet.” Jamie was confused, he’d never seen Kevin so scared. There was a loud knock on the window. Kevin didn’t answer it.

“Hey! Kevin! I know you’re in there!” The voice was slurred and angry. Shielded by the tinted windows, Kevin made Jamie get into the back seat. They’d already hurt Kevin, and if they knew he was dating Jamie, he’d definitely be targeted. Kevin’s window slowly went back down.

“Evening.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching a movie, that’s not a crime is it?” Jamie put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder to calm him down. He was still wearing the ring, and the guy could have recognized it from miles away.

“Hey, that’s my dad’s ring! Our family has had it for centuries!” He started leaning in through the window and Kevin pressed the button to close it again, smacking his jaw in the process.

“Oh, so sorry, gotta go, bye!” He pulled his head out and Kevin rolled it up all the way and started speeding for the road. Jamie hit the back of the seats as he started driving.

“You okay?” Rather than reassure Kevin, he started yelling.

“You gave me the ring of the guy who beat you up!?”

“I didn’t know what it was!”

“You hung out with him for like a year how did you not notice?”

“I didn’t spend the whole time looking at his hands, Jamie!”

Jamie tried to sit still and he buckled up all the unnecessary buckles. Jamie was used to Kevin getting in trouble, and there were probably a million times where unbeknownst to him, they were in grave danger. It made him a little mad, that Kevin just seemed to attract it, like danger was his middle name, but not in a cool way. But then again, if they really were in danger all the time, Kevin had done a great job of protecting him, he didn’t even know that he could’ve got his nose punched in at any moment. Kevin had completely lost track of where he was driving to, and he ran out of gas by a field of some sort. He pulled over.

“Why did we stop?”

“We’re out of gas. I’m sorry Jamie, I didn’t know what it was, I never wanted to put you in danger.” Jamie unbuckled and reached over to hug Kevin as best he could while he was still in his seat. He unbuckled Kevin and started pulling him to the back of the car. He sat him in his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“What are you doing?” Kevin’s voice was muffled by Jamie’s chest.

“I only got to sleep for like five minutes earlier, and I’m going back to sleep.” Kevin relaxed and sighed. If that guy was following them, he’d probably have caught up and murdered them by now, but Kevin couldn’t focus on anything but how comfortable Jamie was.


End file.
